memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Ligonians
The following is a list of unnamed Ligonians. Guards These six guards were the personal guards of Lutan. In 2364 four of them guarded him when he beamed aboard the and prepared a red carpet for him. Following the kidnapping of Lieutenant Natasha Yar they served as guards for her on the surface. Five guards were also present when Yar and Lutan's first wife Yareena fought against each other to the death. ( ) File:Ligonian guard 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ligonian guard 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ligonian guard 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ligonian guard 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ligonian guard 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ligonian guard 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Juggler This juggler was present at the banquet held for Natasha Yar on Ligon II in 2364. He used axes to juggle. ( ) Servants Two Ligonian servants were present during the banquet held for Natasha Yar. They served fruits and beverages to the guests and later built the arena for the fight. ( ) File:Ligonian servant 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ligonian servant 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Spectators These spectators were present at the banquet held for Natasha Yar and the following hand-to-hand combat to the death between Yar and Yareena at the centerplace. They clapped with sticks. ( ) File:Ligonian 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ligonian 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Ligonian 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ligonian 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ligonian 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Ligonian 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ligonian 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Ligonian 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ligonian 9.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Ligonian 10.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ligonian 11.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ligonian 12.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ligonian 13.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Ligonian 14.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ligonian 15.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ligonian 16.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ligonian 17.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Ligonian 18.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ligonian 19.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Ligonian 20.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ligonian 21.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Victim This man was a spectator during the hand-to-hand combat to the death between Natasha Yar and Yareena. When Yareena hit an energy barrier with her glavin it was thrown through the place and this man catched it. Because of the poison on the glavin's spikes he died immediatly. ( ) having occurred off-screen.}} Wrestler This opponent wrestled against Jean-Luc Picard at Starfleet Academy during the 2320s. The competition between the two was the only time Picard ever surprised Boothby in what was later described by the latter as the "time you caught that Ligonian with a reverse body lift and pinned him in the first fourteen seconds of the match. Didn't think you had it in you." Picard later admitted that the win was "all in the legs." ( ) }} Yareena's maid This woman served as maid for Yareena. She sat next to her during the banquet held for Natasha Yar and later assisted her removing her cape and preparing for the hand-to-hand combat. ( ) fr:Ligoniens pl:Inni Ligonianie Ligonians Category:Ligonians